


Feral in a Fertile Land

by Four_Nostril



Series: The Ape-creatures Series [8]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Feral Spock, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Spit As Lube, apewoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Nostril/pseuds/Four_Nostril
Summary: On a rich and fertile planet, Spock goes feral. Who can calm him down?Written for K/S day 2014, specifically for heatheerly, who wanted more feral Spock.ART by Elin Jonsson





	1. Snarling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heatheerly (jackutherippa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackutherippa/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story features alien oc Lily-Lee, easily pictured as an Australopithecus with a talent for chemical analysis.

-***-

"Captains log, supplemental. After warding off an attack by the Andorians, the landing party has not been heard from. According to our readings, the new weapon the Andorians tried on us was a brain-wave-interference disruptor. It seems to be tuned to human brain wave frequencies and renders the enemy unconscious. The Enterprise was shielded but we assume the patrol was hit with full force. We keep trying to contact them." Kirk looked at McCoy anxiously leaning over Uhura's shoulder.

"Try again, damnit!"

"This is the Enterprise, come in please. Enterprise to patrol, please report. Still nothing, sir."

"Really, Bones, give them a minute to recover. The whole patrol is probably knocked out but we have no reason to think the weapon is harmful to humans."

"Do I need to remind you, Jim, that two patrol members are not human? We have no idea what the interference does to Spock's half-vulcan brain. To say nothing of the fist-sized lump of grey matter Lily-Lee keeps in her noggin."

 

Down on the planet, the crewmembers lay strewn, half hidden by the lush undergrowth of a forest. This planet was no barren wasteland without life forms, no Californian-looking desert landscape, but a very fertile place full of fungi, plants and animals. The air was full of winged centipedes and the faint bubbly popping of the land-dwelling jellyfish. Long-limbed marsupials climbed from tree to tree high above the ground. Moisture condensed in the tufty lichen on the branches and a drop fell, landing on the federation insignia on a red shirt. The patrol had being exploring the planet and searching for signs of intelligent life. So far, the most intelligent species had been a type of bird that had a very advanced repertoire of chirps. One of them was chirping right now, signalling 'Large animals asleep in the glen. My territory! My territory! Come and fuck me!'

 

This beautiful birdsong woke the chemical analyst. Lily-Lee opened her eyes, saw the sky, sat up, stood up, and threw up. She crawled over and took the noisy communicator from the belt of an unmoving ensign, and answered it.

"All right, Enterprise, Lily-Lee here. More or less."

Up on the bridge, Kirk and McCoy both straitened their backs in relief.

"What about the rest of the patrol? Can you see them?"

"Hang on, there's one two three four five . . . and Spock, six. We were seven, right? My head hurts. This feels like the worst morning after drinking ever. I need some water."

"Are you far from the shuttle with the supplies?"

"No, but I don't want to leave the others here. They could get eaten, you never know."

"We'll beam down. Stay where you are. And see if Spock is okay. Kirk out"

 

Lily-Lee shut the lid of the communicator and walked over to Spock. He was still passed out, and she leaned over to sniff his breath. She pulled in the air coming out of his nostrils and concluded that he was alive but not in his usual state. Spock had never permitted her to check what he smelled like when he was sleeping but she still felt sure his metabolism should be slower, not faster. She opened the communicator again and was about to call McCoy when Spock's eyes flew open.

"Good, you're awake. Are you all right?" Spock sat up but said nothing.

"If you feel sick, I've already got a pile started over there." He stood up but remained silent.

"Well, if you're up I can go fetch water. You can keep an eye on the others." Spock did not seem to hear her, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She raised her voice but he kept walking, now with longer strides. She ran after him and tugged at his sleeve.

"Spock, hey!"

 

Spock turned and snarled at her with a fierce expression.

-***-

 

Kirk and McCoy beamed down with a new patrol. The unconscious crewmembers were taken up to the ship, but two were missing. Kirk tried to contact them but found Spock's communicator in the moss. He shouted their names instead. A whisper answered him from above.

"I'm up here, captain."

"Lily-Lee? Why are you up in the tree?"

"Hiding from Spock and who knows what else. I'm not taking any chances when there's predators around."

"Vulcans are vegetarians, you know that."

"Psch! I know eaters when I see them. He snarled at me and showed teeth and that's when this grandma finds a hiding place. I figured he couldn't climb these branches, he's too heavy. Except he didn't try, he just ran off. Uphill." She pointed and Kirk looked but couldn't see anything. He raised his gaze to the slope above the forest, where the vegetation was mostly grassy and tufted. High up, he saw a half-running, half-crawling figure in blue and black. As he was watching, the figure got his shirt caught on a dead bush. Kirk watched in disbelief as the figure tore his blue shirt to shreds to get loose, and broke the bush at the root.

"Spo . . . Spock?"

 

Lily-Lee had climbed down from the tree and gone to find the doctor. McCoy was giving her a hypo for the headache and was doing tricorder readings.

"Just as I suspected, Jim. The humans are fine but sleeping, but it hit the others worse. If the Andorians think that this weapon will be considered 'gentle' or 'humane', then they'd better never use it against mixed troops. I'll be taking Lily-Lee and Spock back to sickbay."

"No and no, Bones. We'll need to catch Spock first, and I'll need her here to help with that. We won't be able to track him with the tricorders, the hills are swarming with animals and there is magnetic disturbance from the bedrock."

"What do you mean, 'catch' Spock? Where is he?" As soon as he had asked, McCoy heard a strange, coarse howl and caught the last glimpse of Spock before he disappeared over the ridge.

-***-


	2. Snarling

-***-

Up in the hills, a creature with a shard of self-awareness struggled to find out . . . something . . . something that was missing. He felt there was something missing but could not recall what it was. The struggle manifested in the body, bending and stretching in discomfort. He had lost contact with his surface layer. The brain was stuck, trapped in its own stem. It was limited to the most basic impulses and instincts. The whole skin felt numb, and he tore off his clothes without recognising what they were. Flat on his back, he rubbed his unfeeling flesh against the ground to try and connect his surface with his core. He looked up at the darkening sky with uncomprehending eyes, where the stars were small dots of light that he tried to catch with his hand. A moth flew by, and he smashed this sudden enemy flat against a tree trunk. He looked bewildered at the powdery remains in his palm. Now there were voices, faint and far away. He stood up and turned his ears to listen.

 

"I don't like this. I don't like this one single little bit. Walking through unknown territory at nightfall in a flock of only three? We're going to get eaten. It's gonna happen. Yep. I can't believe you were mean enough to order me to do this." Lily-Lee was talking in a low voice while licking the edge of some serrated leaves.

"We'll get back to the shuttle as soon as we find Spock, but not before."

"Yes, Captain. He left some skin residue on the leaves here."

"So we're on the right track. I wonder how far he ran. Wait . . . did you hear something?"

 

A rustle in the bushes, and Spock jumped down from the slope above and startled them. All that was heard was an 'Eeeep' from Lily-Lee and she was off, running back towards the shuttle, zigzagging like a rabbit. McCoy went after her. Kirk intended to stay and talk to Spock, but his plans were thwarted when Spock caught sight of the fleeing blue specks and chased after them.

 

Running through a dense forest after dark is no easy thing. Lily-Lee had the advantage of experience, and ducked under branches with ease, back-tracking her own path without hesitation. McCoy got caught on everything and wasn't sure of the direction. To avoid getting lost, he had to stop and take out the tricorder to determine his position. It also gave him a chance to catch his breath.

Spock crashed through anything, not feeling the scratches from broken twigs and thorns on his numb skin, and not thinking clearly enough to consider his well-being. He only felt the chase in itself. There was no purpose to it but to run. Run faster. He would fight or kill whatever he caught.

As Lily-Lee came to the glen where the shuttle was parked, she met the glitter of twenty pairs of eyes turning towards her. The marsupials had come down from the canopy and were climbing all over the shuttle. Not wanting to head right into a flock of unknown animals, Lily-Lee made a sharp turn left and disappeared in the vegetation. After her came Spock, but his instincts were not those of a prey animal. He charged into the flock and grabbed as many limbs as could get hold of. The flock had been silent but were now shrieking in panic as Spock tossed them in every direction.

 

Kirk came running and saw Spock in the light from the shuttle door, attacked by shrieking animals that was clinging to his naked back and legs. Sweaty and short of breath, Kirk rushed to help him, but stepped on a jellyfish that was popping its last bubble and crashed down through the open door. He lay still where he fell, feet sticking out over the shuttle steps. Spock saw him and howled, ridding himself of the last clingers. Silence returned as the flock retreated up in the trees.

-***-


	3. Sexual Healing

-***-

McCoy finally found the glen with the shuttle, after many wrong turns. He saw a naked and bleeding Spock, kneeling at the shuttle door. McCoy stopped at a safe distance, in the darkness under the trees. Spock was moving his hands above the back of Kirk, seemingly distraught and not touching him. He made sounds that reminded McCoy of the way a cat worries over an injured kitten. Clumsily pawing, not with his usual vulcan dexterity, Spock lifted the shirt from Kirks back slowly to check for wounds. Kirk was still knocked out. The shirt was too tight to pull off and Spock ripped it open with little effort. His analytical mind was not there to tell him to start with examining the head.

 

Slowly moving his fingertips over Kirk's skin, Spock felt as if small threads of consciousness grew from his spine. Following the main nerves, the threads stretched out though his shoulders and along the arms, trickling out into the fingers and pooling in the tips just beneath the skin. He pressed his fingertips down into Kirk's skin and felt the pools seep out into the body beneath him. It felt so good to pierce the numbness. He must have more. He moved his hands to Kirk's hair, combing the fingers through it, feeling sensation return to the entire hands. Spock stroked his cheeks on Jim's shoulders and flushed with green. Yearning for more contact, he ripped Kirk's trousers and pulled them down so he could rub his chest against the soft butt. All through his body the nerves were firing up signals from section to section, reconnecting every part. Still he had not had nearly enough contact with this flesh beneath him. Spock ran his hands up and down the sides and Kirk was starting to move a bit. Spock put his mouth against the buttocks and allowed the tip of his tounge to peek out between the lips. The salt of the skin sparkled and sent a neuron flash right to his brain. He knew who this was. This was someone important. He kissed the skin that appearantly held all the answers and wanted to go deeper inside, to become one with this body that knew who he was better than he knew himself. Slipping his chin down the crack, he felt he body stir and the buttocks clench. Resistance? Did something dare to stop him in his chase? Spock snarled and gripped the tight ass to spread the cheeks apart.

 

Soon Spock was licking the edge of the hole, round and round. Flicking his tongue across it and receiving moans in response. The moans turned into a load gulp when Spock put the tip of his tongue right at the opening and starting pushing inside. Kirk squirmed and Spock followed all his movements, never losing contact.

 

"He shouldn't do that. He'll get worms." McCoy jumped back a step when Lily-Lee suddenly spoke into his ear from above. She was hanging upside-down from the tree he was standing under so that their heads were level.

"Christ on a bike, Lily-Lee! I've told you not to startle me like that. What are you talking about?"

"He'll get worms, licking a butthole that way."

"Kirk doesn't have worms. None of us do, and I should know. Not even you, but you had an impressive selection when you first came on board. Stay quiet now." McCoy was watching the development on the steps of the shuttle. He hoped to hear Spock say something, which would indicate improvement. Kirk was obviously fully conscious judging by the fact that he was now using words. McCoy was glad to hear it, even though he wished it had been some other words.

 

"Fuck, Spock. Fuck fuck fuck, Spock you . . . yes . . . fuck yes." Kirk still had the upper half of his body inside the shuttle but his legs were outside, boots straining against the grass and his trousers down around his knees. Spock's attentions had changed character from careful inspection to possessive grabbing. He was about to inflict some bruises just like the ones he so anxiously had been looking for. His tongue was inside Kirk and his hands held around the back of his knees against the shuttle steps. Now he moved, licking a trace along Kirk's spine up to his neck and letting out a hoarse whisper.

"Jim."

McCoy jerked to attention. Spock was speaking! That was very good news indeed. He took up his tricorder to take note of exactly at what time this had happened. Now if he would only be calmed down enough to be taken to sickbay, then . . .

"So I could lick your butt and not get worms?"

"What? Yes, yes, you could. I'm busy, Lily-Lee, all right? I have to watch the recovery process closely." McCoy turned his attention to the tricorder and Lily-Lee climbed down from the tree. Actually, he didn't want to watch too closely, because Spock had positioned himself behind Kirk and was getting ready to ram into him. Even as a doctor, McCoy felt he was violating their privacy a bit. There was no way to avoid it either, they were loud and even the smacking of wet skin against skin was audible. Lily-Lee was all ears and not a bit panicky anymore. She took a step closer to see better but McCoy caught her collar to stop her.

"Oh no you don't. Stay here with me." He only intended to prevent her from interfering with the recovery process, but she took it as an invitation.

"With you? Don't mind if I do."

-***-

 

"Spock, did you hear that strange groan?"

"Yes, captain. It sounded like doctor McCoy."

-***-  
[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/Four-Nostril/media/idaslash_zps1os8bjsx.png.html)

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Elin Jonsson


End file.
